beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 12: Sorrows Rest
'''Sorrows Rest '''is the 12th Chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos Synopsis *Our heroes are in their hotel room discussing the "Lost Star" Situation Destin: We have to find a way to hunt these corrupted guardians, for now we'll call them Lost Stars. Hunter: Well they're out to capture the spirits of the innocent so more than likely they'll find us. Remiel: Sazuke sent those things to all corners of the earth by the time they all find us it'll be too late. Raymond: Well I say we spread our reach across the world too. FastBlade: How are we supposed to do that? Raymond: ummnn...I don't know. Remiel: Well I do, Destin can free sprits and travel in and out of the void. Hunter: Point? Remiel: Well since they're good guardians again they can help us stop this oncoming war. Destin: Good plan but we've only stopped on star meaning it would be us and one more person. Claude: *Comes in the door* Hunter: Hey Claude Claude: Hey guys I heard around town about the sudden kidnapping of Sir Gill Rena. Raymond: The guy who runs these islands? Claude: Correct. He was kiddnapped about 20 minutes ago along with all of his security officers without a trace. I took it upon myself to secretly search the office and found something interesting. FasBlade: Sooo..? Claude: What I found were a series of cuts and impact craters on the inside of his office all along the walls, seeming to be the work of a beyblade. Raymond: So lemme guess spread out? Claude: Not exactly there are still the Sire's advisors who I think will be the next targets of this assassin. Destin: Makes sense so how many adivsors are there and what's our next move? Claue: Their are three advisors so we should split our group in thirds based on our abilities and wait out the attack. *All discuss the plan* *Later On Destin: Alright then, I'm going with Raymond, Remiel with FastBlade and Hunter with Claude. Hunter: Alright Guy's move out! *FastBlade and Remeil head to the first estate house where Advisor Simmons is reviewing the kidnapping over a press conference FastBlade: Let it Rip! *Launches Eagle in to the air to keep watch over the sky's* Go Eagle! Remiel: Im gonna sit in on the press conferance, I'll signal you if anything goes wrong. *Destin and Raymond head to the security office of Namyl where Advisor Churchal is meeting with the Secretary of Defense. Destin: Ray keep a look out this is probably a primary target. Raymond: Alright, Des what are you gonna do? Destin: I'm gonna sneak my way back into Sir Gill Rena's office for more clues. Raymond: That wasn't in the plan. Destin: I know I just have this feeling, I'll catch you later. *Runs Off* *Hunter and Claude head to the main Malo detective bural where they are discussing leads to the kidnapping. Claude: I'll sneak my way inside to listen in for any leads while you keep watch and make sure no one comes. Hunter: Alright... *Several Mintues Later Hunter: *Whistles* No sign of anyone..* turns around, hears a noise* Woah, what was that *A black figure continues to move at high speeds around him* What's going on!? Voice: What a drag *Figure rushes at Hunter* Hunter: Woah!!!! *Scream heard from afar* Claude: What was that? *In the vents looking over the meeting, heads outside to find Hunter beaten and passed out* What could have done this!? Oh no the meeting! *runs back inside to find an empty office building* What the hell....? *Destin is in Sir Gill's main office looking at the marks on the walls* Destin: Looks like this attack was swift but brutal, it seems like these marks were made from the rebound or maybe...*get's call* Hello? Claude: It's Claude I found Hunter knocked out presumably by the enemy and now everyone here is gone, relay this message to the others. Destin: Ok, be careful. Voice: What a pain...now I have to silence you too... Claude: *Turns around* So this is your doing, just who are you!? Shade: The name is Shade and I'm sick of sending people to the void...I've done enough already gimme a break. Claude: You fool! Do you know what you have done? Shade: Well...yeah I just hit my enemies with a couple quick blows and it's over. Claude: So it's that easy huh? Shade: Well I can't send Nova's to the void cause the boss said so....but I guess it's a good thing your not one. Claude: Argh! *Loads Beyblade and aims* Shade: Aww man...what a pain, oh well *Dissapears* Claude: What the!? *Black Figure circles Claude at high speeds leaving marks on the ground and items around them* So it was you! *Gets hit several times from the passing figure* AHH!!! *Launches Beyblade* Shade: Wow you're pretty tough...what a pain *stops circling and reveals a beyblade infront of him* My speed sloth attack is unmatched in both power and quickness..you can't win* Claude: Leopard! *Leopard dashes at Shade* Shade: Too slow *dissappears and reappears behind him* Way too slow *Hits Claude with a devastating barrage* Claude: AH!!!! *Severly injured by the barrage and falls to the ground* Damn it all...I can't read his movements let alone launch a counter attack... Shade: Well I guess were done here dude...time to end my pain and yours... *Sloth beast appears* Now end it! *Sloth sends scythe tail at Claude* Claude: Is it over...*Leopard beast defends Claude from the attack* A...guardian no....My fallen people! they've returned as my guide and they'll give me exactly what I need to defeat you! *Takes off scarf* Shade: Ahh man...more work o well..*dissapears and appears above Claude* Claude: Not this time my respected opponent! Special Move: Shadow Claw Barrage! *Leopard jumps into the air and hits Shade and his beast with a combo of several slashes* Shade: No...way...what a pain but I guess this isnt so bad considering serving them..was the biggest pain of all *fades away into the sky* Claude: *Falls on one knee and returns Leopard* *Destin and the others arrive at the scene* FastBlade: Woah what happened? Claude: I defeated the assassin, he was indeed a Lost Star. Destin: Too bad we couldn't save the people. Raymond: We have to find a way to fight the Lost Stars. Remiel: Agreed my young friend but we need to get Hunter to safety first. Destin: Let's do it *picks up Hunt and walk towards the medical clinic* Category:Fanon Story Chapters